ABC SASUSAKU
by KarinDC14
Summary: Series de Drabbles y One-Shots con las letras del abecedario. Letra D: -Suerte Sakura. La iba a necesitar, no todos los días le dices a Sasuke Uchiha que va a ser padre.
1. Anillo

**Hola lectores esta es una nueva historia y puede que suene cliché pero no se me surgió la idea y decidí hacerlo ahora que tengo ideas.**

**En cuanto a mis otra historia el siguiente capitulo de While It Last esta en proceso y a mas tardar mañana tendrán el siguiente capitulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia si es de mi total autoria.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

**ANILLO**

Se encontraba _nervioso, _él no era el hombre prototipo de las chicas, ese hombre que debía ser cariñoso, detallista que gritara el amor que sentía a los cuatro vientos.

NO él no era de ese tipo, él era todo lo contrario era frio, tosco, arrogante, orgulloso y muchas cosas más aunque hace tiempo que se había propuesto cambiar un poco todos esos pequeños defectos que lo caracterizaban.

Por _ella _quería hacerlo, ella la luz de sus ojos, la única mujer a excepción de su madre que lo conocía perfectamente, sabía todo su pasado oscuro y a pesar de ello seguía hay con el apoyándolo, siendo el soporte para hacer llevadera su vida y la chica que con su luz evitaba que el volviera a caer en la oscuridad.

Sakura, su compañera de equipo, lo había cambiado por completo.

El haber vivido una guerra y haber perdido uno de sus brazos por los ideales erróneos que tenía lo había llevado a pensar que debía de alguna manera enmendar sus errores, había decidido que recorrería el mundo para verlo con nuevos ojos y así poder observar mejor cuales eran los verdaderos problemas que tenía el mundo por eso había decidido marcharse de la aldea, con permiso claro, para así poder cumplir este objetivo. Antes de iniciar con su viaje, en la despedida había rechazado su propuesta de acompañarlo en su camino y a cambio le había prometido verla pronto.

De su llegada habían pasado dos años en los que habían iniciado una relación, aun recordaba cuando le confeso sus sentimientos.

_**Flashback**_

Se sentía en el aire ese aroma a casa que siempre percibía cuando estaba en su aldea, por fin había vuelto al hogar que alguna vez creyó perdido. Antes de ir a hablar con Kakashi el actual hokage debía buscarla, cumplirle la promesa por ello ubico rápidamente su chakra en la terraza del hospital, correría hasta allí para encontrarla.

Cuando la encontró recostada en la terraza del hospital toco el pequeño dije que había en el bolsillo de su pantalón para darse un poco de ánimos y tener la valentía para decirle sus sentimientos. Un pequeño suspiro de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Cuándo piensas volver?..._

_-ya estoy aquí._

Vio como el cuerpo de su pelirosa se tensaba, giro rápidamente para confirmar si lo que había escuchado era real o era una jugada de su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que él era real no pudo más y lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. El por instinto se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, luego de unos minutos ella se relajó en sus brazos y se apegó más a su cuerpo.

_-volviste… _

_-llegue hace unos minutos y vine a buscarte a penas entre a la aldea, es necesario que me escuches Sakura porque lo que voy a decirte no lo voy a repetir._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-Te amo Sakura._

La chica quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba él la amaba, su sueño se hacía realidad al fin.

_-yo también te amo._

Eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar para juntar sus labios en un torpe primer beso, fue lento al principio mientras se acostumbraban pero después cuando tomaron la suficiente confianza lo convirtieron en un beso apasionado, algo más íntimo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ese había sido el inicio de su relación pero ahora era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, había tomado la decisión de pedirle matrimonio a su novia pero antes tenía un pequeño inconveniente, que anillo iba a regalarle.

_-tsk, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé._

Llevaba un par de horas buscado el anillo perfecto pero ninguno le había parecido lo suficiente para su futura esposa, ya era la cuarta joyería que visitaba y aun no lo encontraba, cuando se fijó mejor en el mostrador encontró el anillo perfecto para ella, era una argolla sencilla con un pequeño diamante en el centro pero el detalle que más le gusto es que tenía el signo infinito grabado dentro, era perfecto porque ese era el tiempo que iba a durar con ella.

Ahora que ya tenía el anillo en sus manos lo único que le faltaba por planear era como hacer que la pedida de mano de Sakura fuera inolvidable pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar muy bien como lo haría de camino a casa.

* * *

**Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo y acepto sugerencias de que palabra puedo hacer que inicie con la letra "B" **

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Besos.**


	2. Bienvenido

**Hola...**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia si es de mi total autoria.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

**BIENVENIDO**

Paz.

Calma.

Tranquilidad.

Eso se respiraba en la aldea escondida entre las hojas y el mundo ninja entero, se había acabado Akatsuki, habían acabado con Madara Uchiha, Kaguya y por ultimo con Toneri.

Sasuke Uchiha volvía de una misión que le había encomendado su ex sensei, ahora hokage, a la aldea de la arena. Nada importante solo llevar unos documentos a Gaara. El mundo ninja poco a poco aceptaba que ya no era un criminal rango S sino un shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, fue difícil pero lo habían aceptado con el tiempo.

Llevaba prisa. No le gustaba alejarse de la aldea mucho tiempo, no desde que su esposa le había anunciado la llegada de su primogénito. Sonaba increíble que se hubiera casado y que aquel chico que solo pensaba en venganza fuera padre.

Entro a la aldea y corrió hacia la torre hokage, allí dejo el informe de su misión y salió rápidamente dirigiéndose a su hogar. Habían decidido no volver al antiguo barrio Uchiha, creían que aunque tuviera historia no era un buen lugar para iniciar una familia. Por el momento estaban viviendo en un pequeño apartamento que tenía el espacio suficiente para los tres.

Tres… a veces se le hacía irreal que el con el oscuro pasado que traía en sus espaldas disfrutara ahora de una familia, siempre tenía presente todos los crímenes que cometió mientras era un renegado y eso lo avergonzaba, pero no por la aldea y sus habitantes, sino por sus hijos. No quería que lo odiaran cuando se enteraran de lo que él había sido en el pasado, pero ya había tomado la decisión, contando con el apoyo de su esposa, que al bebe que había llegado y a los que vinieran en el futuro les diría toda la verdad, así ellos decidieran odiarlo. Por ahora disfrutaría del tiempo que tenía antes de que tuviera que contar su pasado a sus hijos.

A lo lejos diviso su hogar, apresuro su paso quería _verlas_.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido en su casa, todo estaba en calma. No vio a su esposa en la cocina por lo que rápidamente subió a la habitación que compartían, cuando entro a aquella habitación la encontró dormida y en la cuna de al lado a su bebe: una preciosa niña de cabellos y ojos negros, toda una Uchiha aunque también había heredado facciones de su madre. Era tan bonita que solo quería admirarla, meterla en una caja de cristal donde estuviera protegida de todos los peligros que tenía el mundo.

Y mientras observaba a su hija Sarada se juró así mismo que nada de lo ocurrido en su pasado la afectaría, le contaría todo y siempre confiaría en las decisiones que ella tomara para su vida. Seria todo lo opuesto a lo que fue su padre y nunca haría diferencias entre ella y sus futuros hijos, sería un padre, amigo o lo que ella desee que él sea.

El estaría hay para cumplir todos sus caprichos.

Dejo de contemplar el sueño de su hija para ahora observar a su esposa, esa molestia de cabello rosado había logrado conquistarlo, o tal vez aunque él nunca lo admitiera, ella había robado su corazón desde mucho antes de que formaran el equipo siete.

Aun no entendía como un ángel como ella amaba con tanta fuerza a un demonio como el, la había lastimado tanto y de todas las maneras posibles que era improbable que la siempre buena Sakura Haruno estuviera con alguien tan malo como el, pero le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran los demás de su relación, ella lo había aceptado con todo su pasado, con sus miedos y sobre todo con sus defectos y eso era lo que más amaba de ella.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento había empezado a acariciar una de las mejillas de su mujer haciendo que lentamente volviera del mundo de los sueños, pronto sintió una suave mano acariciar la que tenía en el rostro de su mujer y observo sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos verdes que siempre lo observaban con tanto amor. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y regalo un beso tierno a su esposa.

_-Bienvenido a casa… Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo y acepto sugerencias de que palabra puedo hacer que inicie con la letra "C"**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Besos.**


	3. Celos

**I'M COME BACK...**

**Perdón**** por tenerlos tan abandonados ya saben la universidad y esas cosas me están exprimiendo pero aquí saque un tiempito para compartir con ustedes el nuevo capitulo de este experimento, espero les agrade****.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es de mi total y completa autoria**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Soez.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

**C DE CELOS**

Estaba en un parque para niños con Sarada, esperaba una tarde tranquila mientras observaba como mi pequeña hija disfrutaba de los juegos pero dicen que lo que planeas no se cumple y mis planes de tranquilidad no serían la excepción.

El molestoso de mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, más conocido como el séptimo hokage, también estaba allí cuidando de sus pequeños hijos Bolt y Himawari, mi tarde de paz se había ido a la mierda, es bien sabido que el dobe habla más que una lora mojada.

Cuando ya me había resignado a aguantar sus quejidos y burlas apareció el rarito de Sai, esa mala copia mía venía con el hijo que había tenido con la Yamanaka Inojin que pronto se uniría al juego con Sarada y los hijos del dobe. El rarito se sentó con nosotros, genial una reunión del equipo 7, solo faltaban Kakashi y Sakura para completarla. Y hablando del rey de Roma y el pervertido que se asoma pero venía acompañado de su pequeño hijo Mitsuki, quien lo diría Kakashi había formado una familia también y yo que pensé que iba a quedarse solterón toda la vida, no sé cómo un anciano como él todavía tiene vida sexual.

Así paso la tarde en medio de las idioteces de Naruto, las preguntas estúpidas de Sai y las perversiones de Kakashi pero aun no acababa mi sufrimiento.

-_hey teme…_

_-que quieres dobe_

_-parece ser que dentro de algunos años serás familia con los Yamanaka._

Fruncí el ceño, ese dobe estaba cavando su propia tumba.

_-¿a qué te refieres dobe?_

_-a que Inojin está muy coladito por Sarada y creo que ella no le es indiferente._

Voltee a ver a mi Sara, estaba en la caja de arena tratando de armar un castillo y era ayudada por el rubio que la elogiaba por lo bonito que estaba quedando su obra de arte. No me parecía raro, era normal que elogiaran a mi bebe ella es buena en todo lo que hace como yo. Lo que siguió si no iba a volver a ocurrir, ese pequeño rubio del demonio había osado a besar en la mejilla a mi hija, era hombre muerto pero no contaba con la reacción de mi hija.

_-nunca lo vuelvas a hacer no quiero besos de niños molestos y estúpidos como ustedes yo solo quiero a mi papá._

Se me inflo el pecho de orgullo, esa era mi pequeña y solo sería yo el hombre que querría toda su vida, ningún rubiecito con conocimientos de flores me la arrebataría.

_-Sarada es hora de ir a casa…_

Vino corriendo hacia mí y la tome en mis brazos, pero aun había tiempo para una pequeña venganza.

_-hmp yo de ti dobe no me confiaría tanto de las intenciones del hijo de Kakashi puede que en un futuro seas parte de la familia Hatake y tu Sai mantén a tu hijo lejos de mi pequeña._

No dije más y me voltee para irme a casa, mientras me alejaba escuchaba los improperios de Naruto, ese dobe era un gritón media aldea lo había escuchado.

Mientras caminaba y mi hija dormitaba en mi pecho me prometí que mi niña solo tendría ojos para mí, nadie me la quitaría estaría conmigo siempre.

_-papi… te amo nunca voy a dejarte._

_-hmp yo también te amo Sarada._

Mataría a todo aquel que tan solo pensara en quitarme a mi niña.

**AÑOS DESPUES…**

_-papá y mamá tenemos una notica que compartir con ustedes._

_-¿Qué sucede mi niña?_

_\- pues… estoy embarazada_

Mi niña, mi pequeña estaba embarazada, donde había quedado el solo mi papá será el hombre de mi vida, ese rubiecito pagaría con su vida el haber tocado a mí Sara…

_-Inojin corre…_

_-pero papá…_

_-eres hombre muerto._

Konoha tendría que asistir al funeral del primogénito Yamanaka.

* * *

**GRACIAS por leerme.**

**Espero sus opiniones y dudas y sugerencias de que puedo hacer con la letra "D".**

**Nos vemos en otra oportunidad o en las actualizaciones de mis otros fics.**


	4. Dudas

**Con ustedes el nuevo capitulo de esta historia... **

**Gracias a las personitas que me han dejado sus reviews y en especial agradecerle a EvangelineRouse por esta idea, este capitulo es para ella y espero que realmente le agrade.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí contada es de mi total y completa autoria**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Soez.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

**DUDAS**

_-y si no le gusto Ino…_

_-frentona Sasuke te ama por quien eres no por tu cuerpo._

_-pero Ino yo no tengo pechos grandes ni un cuerpo escultural… ¿Qué pasa si no lleno sus expectativas?_

_-si te critica entonces no te ama pero estoy segura que no va a pasar nada malo._

_-estoy realmente nerviosa, yo antes nunca lo había intentado…_

_-es normal que te sientas así, a mí me paso lo mismo con Sai pero ya vez que todo salió bien. _

_-gracias Ino y creo que ya es hora._

_-suerte esta noche._

Hace cuatro años que la guerra contra Kaguya había acabado, Naruto y Sasuke habían equilibrado las relaciones entre las aldeas y se respiraba paz por todos los lugares del país del fuego. Una promesa había sellado el inicio de su historia de amor, él se iba para poder acabar con sus demonios ella siempre lo esperaría por ese amor tan incondicional que le profesaba. Dos años pasaron sin tener noticias de él pero hay seguía yo esperándolo, hasta aquel día.

El día que el regreso fue maravilloso, estaba haciendo guardia en el hospital y en uno de mis momentos de descanso decidí subir a la terraza, allí me recosté a mirar las nubes mientras pensaba cuánto tiempo más se demoraría en volver, apareció de la nada mi nombre en sus labios sonaba magnifico, al principio me sorprendí no creí que en verdad fuera el pero cuando me confeso sus sentimientos y me dio ese beso descubrí que no estaba soñando, todo era real.

De eso ya han pasado dos años y creo que es hora de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Toda mi vida he estado enamorada del mismo hombre por lo que mi vida sexual hasta el momento ha sido nula, aunque ya llevamos un tiempo siendo novios Sasuke y yo no hemos tenido la necesidad de llevar la relación al siguiente nivel. Pero ahora todo cambio, desde que lo vi con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura mientras gotas de agua escurrían de su torso, no he dejado de fantasear con el momento en que seamos uno solo.

Voy decidida a su apartamento a que ocurra esta noche. Hoy yo Sakura Haruno dejara de ser virgen. Cuando llegue a la puerta de su hogar volvieron a mí los nervios y recordé mi conversación con Ino, mis inseguridades y dudas estaban jugando en contra.

_-hola Sasuke-kun…_

_-hola Sakura._

Sus besos eran la gloria. Después de ese torpe primer beso en la terraza, habíamos estado practicando bastante y ahora eran apasionados, muy apasionados.

_-¿dime que quieres hacer hoy?_

_-…_

_-¿pasa algo Sakura?_

_-Sasuke… ¿tú eres virgen?_

No era mi idea el hacerle esa pregunta pero esa duda la tenía hace mucho tiempo.

_-¿Porque me haces esa pregunta Sakura?_

_-tengo curiosidad. Responde. _

_-ya deberías tener claro que yo soy hombre de una sola mujer…_

No puede ser.

_-eso quiere decir que…_

_-si aún lo soy._

_-Sasuke…_

No sé qué impulso me llevo a subirme desesperadamente a él y besarlo con todo lo que tenía pero hay estaba yo enrollando mis piernas en su cintura y haciendo que las cosas se empezaran a poner calientes.

_-espera Sakura…_

_-yo sé que no tengo un cuerpo como el de Ino o los pechos como Hinata pero…_

_-eso no importa Sakura a mí me fascina tu cuerpo, lo digo porque quiero saber si estas segura de esto que estás haciendo._

Al diablo con las dudas y las inseguridades el me acababa de dejar claro que mi cuerpo le gustaba, ya no habría marcha atrás.

_-quiero que esta noche me hagas tuya, solo tuya y yo quiero hacerte mío. _

_-solo tuyo y tú serás solo mía._

Subimos a su habitación lo más rápido que pudimos, allí comenzaría la noche.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS…**

_-¿Qué pasa si no le agrada la noticia?_

_-Frente, su sueño desde que éramos niños ha sido ese ¿Por qué le disgustaría? _

_-yo creo que es demasiado pronto y ninguno de los dos está preparado para esta nueva etapa._

_-Frente Sasuke te ama no te dejara sola._

_-Gracias Ino, creo que ya es hora de irme._

_-Suerte Sakura._

La iba a necesitar, no todos los días le dices a Sasuke Uchiha que va a ser padre.

* * *

**GRACIAS por leerme.**

**Espero sus opiniones y dudas y sugerencias de que puedo hacer con la letra "E".**

**Nos vemos en otra oportunidad o en las actualizaciones de mis otros fics.**


	5. Embarazo

**Siento mucho la demora... A veces tengo tantas ideas que no se como expresarlas cuando la escribo y otras no las tengo y es algo muy frustrante.**

**Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews que me dejan me hacen verdaderamente feliz.**

**También**** pueden encontrar mis historias en wattpad con este mismo usuario, me harían muy feliz si se pasan por allí.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aqui contada es de mi total y completa autoria.**

* * *

**E de Embarazo**

Decir que se sentía feliz era poco, se sentía un jodido pavo real desde que había regresado a la aldea y había iniciado una relación con su pelirosa, ahora se sentía más orgulloso después de haberla hecho SU mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya no solo eran uno sentimentalmente sino que también habían sido uno carnalmente. No tenía palabras para describir lo que había sentido, lo que sentía después de haberla hecho suya era una sensación que no se definía con palabras, se había vuelto un completo adicto a hacerla suya y lo único que le impedía hacerla suya mañana, tarde y noche era aún no vivían juntos.

Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto de vivir juntos, sabía que no iba a ser algo fácil después de todo ellos eran tan diferentes pero ya no resistía un minuto más sin ella y sin poder verla todas las mañanas abrazada a él. Su decisión ya estaba tomada además para que darle más largas al asunto si más tarde que temprano ella se convertiría en la nueva señora Uchiha pero eso era algo que tal vez su suegro no aceptaría y es donde el veía el verdadero problema: Kizashi Haruno. Sabía que se opondría, intentaría golpearlo incluso encerraría a Sakura en su casa para que nunca más saliese pero él quería a Sakura, la amaba y quería formar una familia con ella, tener doce hijos y dos gatos, tal vez dejaría que tuvieran un perro pero eso ya lo hablaría después con su futura esposa.

Ahora se dirigía a una cafetería cerca del hospital donde lo había citado Sakura y allí aprovecharía para contarle sus planes y por supuesto convencerla de que fuera lo más pronto posible. Al entrar al lugar la vio en la mesa más alejada y con la mirada perdida, eso lo extraño ya que Sakura no era de preocuparse sino que al contrario ella era feliz la mayoría del tiempo, se acercó a donde estaba y vio que teína los ojos cristalizados, maldición el odiaba verla llorar.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto precavido no quería que ella se soltara a llorar o se desquitara con él en un ataque de ira.

-Sasuke-kun no te vi llegar- suspiro, claramente ella se encontraba preocupada.

-lo siento si llegue tarde pero ahora que estoy aquí me puedes decir que está ocurriendo- la vio tensarse y veía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de sus ojos.

-yo… yo sé que no lo teníamos planeado, incluso que puede ser un poco apresurado pero…- como sabia ella que le iba a pedir que viviéramos juntos.

-no pasa nada Sakura yo también quiero vivir contigo, casualmente eso venía a proponerte- sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

-¿tú quieres que vivamos juntos?- porque se sorprendía si ella me estaba insinuando lo mismo.

-Si porque no entre más pronto mucho mejor para ambos, ¿eso no era lo que querías decirme?- y hay estaba nuevamente el nerviosismo.

-No era eso, es algo más serio- ahora si me preocupe.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Es que ya no me amas?- me dolió decir eso pero no se me ocurría nada más.

-Estoy embarazada.

Lo soltó sin anestesia, era eso lo que la tenía tan preocupada, estaban esperando su primer hijo, y él estaba sin palabras y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Lo siento mucho, sé que somos muy jóvenes y que tal vez interfiera en tus planes pero yo de verdad quiero a este bebe- Sakura solo podía llorar.

-Yo también lo quiero Sakura, es todo lo que siempre quise y ahora tú me lo estás dando, te amo mucho Sakura.

Y esas palabras fueron las detonantes para que ella se lanzara a mis brazos llorando y repitiendo que también me amaba con todo su corazón.

-Estoy muy asustada Sasuke, que dirán los demás, como le diremos a mis padres- seguía sollozando en mi hombro.

-No te preocupes, hoy iba a hablar con tu padre sobre vivir juntos ahora también le hablare sobre Itachi o Sarada- levanto su hermoso rostro para mirarme interrogante.

-¿Ya le escogiste nombre al bebe?

-Esas siempre han sido mis opciones, ¿no te gustan?- me mostró la sonrisa más brillante y linda que le hubiera visto.

-Me encantan pero por el momento tenemos que hablar con los demás.

Cierto, ya no era solo hablar de mudarme con ella ahora también era hablar sobre nuestro bebe, debía enfrentarme a mi suegro y solo podía pedir que Kami se apiade de mi cuando se lo diga.

* * *

**Gracias, nuevamente, por leerme.**

**Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias para la letra "F"**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos.**


End file.
